Uncertain Hearts
by sakura-dragonwolf
Summary: Lana knew she would make new friends when she came to stay with Kagome's family but she hadn't expected to find love...SessOC pairing.
1. Greeted by an Iceman

Uncertain Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters but Lana is forever mine!

A/N: I couldn't resist trying something like this...

* * *

Lana clutched at the straps of her backpack nervously, anxious green eyes scanning the sea of foreign faces. 'This place is huge!' she worried, 'how am I meant to find Mrs. Higurashi in this lot? I don't even know what she looks like!' 

Lana didn't like big crowds or strangers, so she tried to avoid eye contact with anyone as she made her way to the luggage collection. After selecting her own suitcases, Lana dragged them to a mostly area of the room to wait for the unknown Mrs. Higurashi.

Noises buzzed loudly around her and in another nervous gesture, Lana fingered the beautiful sakura broach the nice lady had sent with instructions to wear it at the airport. 'So she'd have a way to spot who I am,' Lana thought wryly, because she felt very noticeable at the moment, with her oak-brown hair, and large green eyes. Despite this feeling no one seemed to care at all, and Lana huddled against the cool wall to try and avoid the rat race that was Tokyo airport.

Lana had been under the impression that Mrs. Higurashi would be collecting from airport, so when she saw a tall young man with silver long silver hair striding intently towards her she tried to ignore him. 'He'll ignore me like the rest' Lana told herself, but he was close now and Lana recoiled after glimpsing the cold amber eyes glaring icily into her. 'Please god,' Lana prayed, 'please let him not be the one to escort me back to the shrine.'

Lana had never really believed in God, and he had obviously chosen to ignore the pleas of a scrawny 15-year-old girl, because Mr. Ice prince was coming infinitely closer. She tried, and failed to ignore him, as he stood just a mere meter away, staring at her with those impossibly cold amber eyes.

"Miss Grant I presume," it was spoken as a statement rather than a question, and Lana shrank away from the icy contempt in his voice. Her natural shyness had activated, making speech impossible, so that all she could do was nod. The amber eyes narrowed slightly, then in one fluid graceful movement he picked up her suitcases and proceeded towards the entrance with a curt "Follow me," tossed over his shoulder. Lana, eager to be free of the crowded room, followed close behind.

But as she stepped through the large airport doors an icy wind blasted her, making her body shiver, which was noted by the also cold eyes of her escort. "You did not realize that when it is summer in your country it is winter here?"

Lana blushed, "Of coarse I realised," she answered quietly, "these are the warmest clothes I have." Her blush increased as the stranger took in her sneakers, faded jeans, and thin black jacket, with a raised eyebrow.

They had by now reached his car, a glistening silver affair that looked very modern, and very expensive. As he opened the door for her he murmured, "Then you shall have to buy something more decent then…"

Lana's eyes flashed, this man was insulting her! Just because she didn't have for fancy clothes like that designer suit _he_ was wearing! Lana vowed that she would ignore this arrogant man, and forced herself to turn and stare out at the city's many sights as the car speed along the busy streets of Tokyo.

So lost in the sights was she, that Lana hadn't noticed that the car had slowed and turned into a rather grand entrance way. Her knowledge of Japanese shrines was limited, but the mansion-like, western styled building looming just ahead, was definitely not, a shrine…

"We have arrived," her nearly silent companion stated as he halted the car in front of a series of steps that lead to the entrance of the mansion. Lana tossed him a startled glance.

"There must be some mistake," she exclaimed nervously, "I was told Mrs. Higurashi lived at the sunset shrine…" Amber eyes regarded her coolly.

"Indeed she did," he agreed coldly, "right up until her marriage to Takayama Taisho…" Lana paled as she stepped out of the fancy car and stared up at the forbidding building, not only was she foreign, she was also of much lower class, if the expensive house was anything to go by. 'I hope this family isn't anything like ice-man here,' Lana prayed as she and her companion were hailed by a polite but distant lady that was introduced as the housekeeper Yoko-san.

Lana smiled shyly as she bowed, "Greetings Yoko-san," she murmured, and the housekeeper nodded, as if she approved.

"Hello to you to," she greeted, stepping aside so that they could pass, "I'll show you to your room now." Lana nodded and bent to pick up her suitcases that had been retrieved by the iceman, when a now familiar frosty voice spoke out.

"Don't bother with your cases, I shall bring them up later." Lana didn't want to provoke him, so instead she grabbed up her pack and hurried after Yoko-san, barely noticing the expensive items displayed around her.

After being led through what looked to be a vast sitting room, complete with a roaring log fire, Lana was then led through a wide hallway and up a very grand looking, polished staircase.

Yoko then opened a door and stood aside so Lana could go in first, and was surprised by what she saw. Instead of just one room, Lana had been given a suite of rooms! She had a bathroom, bedroom, and even a small study! She turned to Yoko, amazement clearly etched all over her face, "It's great!" Lana enthused, as she looked around and wandered over to the large bed. It had a beautiful jade bedspread, complete with matching a mass of matching cushions and pillows. The frame itself was made of a darkish-coloured wood, very chic, and probably very expensive.

Lana then checked out the bathroom, which had both shower and a generously sized bath, and was also filled with top brand products. It was nice, Lana thought, but it also made her feel self-conscious because she didn't fit in with all this wealth and luxury.

These rooms were fantastic, but the small study was her favourite because it seemed the most homely of them all, and even had its own fir and shelves lined with books.

Lana had to stop exploring when she heard a sharp tap on her door. It was her icy companion bringing her cases and asking politely if she liked her rooms, Lana barely had time to nod before he had disappeared down the hall.

A combination of tiredness and jet lag forced her to use the beautifully made up bed, and as Lana drifted the thought dawned on her that she didn't even know his name…

Sesshomaru's nose twitched in agitation, the scent of eucalyptus and spring water had followed him, it was her scent, the scent of the foreign girl. She had seemed she and meek, but he had seen fire in those strange green eyes, and he believed she would fight if provoked. Fighting down the urge to smile at this thought, Sesshomaru made his way to his own room…

An hour later there was a knock on his door, and his stepsister entered with his annoying excuse for a half-brother. "Has she arrived yet?" they asked loudly, Sesshomaru and gave them both a glare.

"Didn't I tell you to stop pestering me?" he asked, ignoring their question, and turning back to his paper work. But when it became clear that they weren't going to leave him in peace until they knew he relented. "Miss Grant is in her room, though may I suggest that you use better manners than when you charged in here." Hearing his door click shut Sesshomaru sighed again, 'Maybe now I can work in peace…'

Lana was awoken by a tap on her door, and because she was still half asleep she gave the affirmative to enter in English. But when to Japanese people her own age entered she bolted upright, an apology already halfway out of her mouth when the girl laughed.

"Don't worry about it," she laughed, and Lana was surprised to hear that she spoke perfect English. She studied her guests shyly, the girl had the typical black hair, but she also had smoky blue-grey eyes, and the guy looked much like the iceman she'd already, except less refined. Judging the girl to be a future friend, Lana introduced herself.

"My name is Lana," she explained shyly, "I'm the exchange student from Australia." The blue- eyed girl grinned, "I'm Kagome and this is my stepbrother Inuyasha."

"Iceman…" Lana murmured and turned red when she realised Kagome had heard her and asked what Lana meant. "Well…Inuyasha reminds me of someone I've just met…"

"Feh! You must be talking about that dirt-bag Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snorted, "Iceman…What a great description!"

Lana coloured again, "Please don't tell him I said that," she pleaded, "it wouldn't do to insult one of those who allow me in their home for such a long stay!"

Kagome looked slightly shocked, "Calm down Lana, your not the first to refer to him as such, I'm just glad your not going to be part of that damn Sesshomaru lover's club!"

Lana's eyes widened in surprise, "Is he that popular at school?" she asked dubiously, and shook her head when she saw Kagome nod. "What have I gotten myself into?" she wondered aloud, and Kagome laughed again.

"Lana, this is only the beginning…"

* * *

A/N: An experimental fic, please review and tell me what you think... 

Sakura Dragonwolf


	2. Anxiety

The Uncertain Heart 

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its affiliated characters so you can't sue me for this!_

_A/N: This is just a quick thank you to:_

Jibril-Kadamon

White Alchemist Taya

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing and hopefully more will follow your example and have their name posted here as a thank you from myself…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Anxiety 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed for a further half an hour then Kagome rose from her position on the bed, explaining that dinner was at 6:30. Lana panicked, "What do I wear?" she asked her new friend anxiously, knowing that she didn't have much in the way of formal wear.

Kagome sensed her nervousness, "Don't worry about it Lana," she soothed, "I'll be up shortly before then to help you, ok?"

Lana gave a relieved sigh, "Arigato…" She breathed, shooting a grateful glance in Kagome's direction.

"No problem," she laughed, before exiting the room in Inuyasha's wake…

After they left Lana got up and moved into the study, where the fire blazed merrily. She walked over and sat before it on the soft, thick carpet. 'What have I got myself into?' Lana asked herself, all the while staring into the dancing flames. She yawned sleepily, 'nothing I can do now except go with the flow…'

On this thought she curled up on the carpet, which was very comfy, and drifted off to sleep…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru shoved the papers aside as he let out a frustrated growl, why couldn't he get that girl off his mind? 'She is but a mere ningen,' he thought angrily, but even so he had the curious desire to see her again.

Ten minutes later he grudgingly gave into this urge, knowing that until he did he would never get any work done. Striding down the hall to her room he knocked sharply on the solid oak door. There was no answer, and if Sesshomaru had been in his right mind he would've left it at that and walked away. But it was because of his strange urge to catch even a glimpse of the curiously appealing ningen that he entered anyway, thinking that she hadn't heard his knock.

His youkai told him that she was in the study, and it was upon entering that such room that Sesshomaru spotted her, curled up before the fire. Her breathing alerted him to the fact that she was asleep, and Sesshomaru was struck by how innocent and vulnerable she looked. Part of him rebelled against these alien feelings her sleeping form caused to surface.

'She is nothing but a weak ningen,' a cold voice growled in the back of his mind, 'this Sesshomaru does not waste his time with such lesser creatures.'

Sesshomaru couldn't agree more, but even so he still bent down and gently lifted the sleeping girl. Before taking her back into the bedroom to set her back on the bed.

'I don't care for her,' he told himself sternly, 'This Sesshomaru did this only so that she wouldn't complain about being sore from sleeping on the floor.'

But as he shut the door to her room an unwanted little voice in his head told him otherwise…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lana cuddled into a pillow, "Mmmm… What a comfy pillow…Pillow! Wait! Didn't I fall asleep in the study? I did, but why am I back on the bed?"

Thoroughly confused, Lana was startled by a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called, and Kagome entered.

"I've come to help you prepare for dinner," Kagome explained. Lana stared at her blankly.

"Dinner? Already?" she asked dazedly, and was shocked when she glanced at her watch. It was twenty past six! Had she really slept that long?

Her friend laughed, "Yep. You must have been really tired to be sleeping all this time, but now we have to take a look at your clothes to find something great to wear for dinner."

Lana groaned and pulled out her suitcases. "I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of formal wear," she confided as she unlatched the cases so that Kagome could have a look.

After a quick glance at their contents Kagome straightened and told Lana that she would be back in a minute. 'I wonder what she's doing?' Lana pondered, as she sat on the edge of her bed. She soon found out as Kagome re-entered the room carrying a bundle of clothes,

"Here," she said, handing the bundle to Lana, "put this on while I go get ready myself, ok?" Lana nodded and Kagome rushed from the room once again…

The dress was a Jade coloured silk, with a long flowing skirt that reached the floor. The bodice had a scooped neckline, and at the waist a ribbon, which was a slightly darker shade then the dress, was tied. It was a dress that transformed her, according to what the mirror showed. Lana walked and the dress's skirt swished with every movement. It was beautiful, all that was missing was shoes.

It was at this moment that Kagome burst in. She was wearing a blue sheath dress that emphasized her petite, yet curved body. In her hands Lana also noticed a pair of strapped dark leather sandals, which she handed to Lana.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, giving her a sympathetic glance. Lana nodded and buckled the straps of her borrowed leather sandals.

"Ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tapping his clawed fingers impatiently on the oak dining table, Sesshomaru shot his father a cool glare. They had all been ordered to attend this dinner to officially welcome the exchange student to Japan and into their home. This might have been bearable, but his father had decided to seat his baka half-brother across from him.

Ignoring the death glares being sent his way by said half-brother, his thoughts once again drifted to the ningen girl, whose name was apparently Lana. For some reason he was drawn to her. The she was by no means a knockout, she did have a quiet beauty lurking behind those worn clothes and plain hair.

Slamming a mental door on those annoying thoughts, Sesshomaru glanced up, only to meet the green eyes that belonged to the girl who plagued his mind.

Schooling his features into a cool mask of politeness, he was secretly amused by how quickly she averted her gaze. 'Scared?' Sesshomaru pondered, 'or merely shy?'

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Come on Lana you can do this!' Lana reassured herself as she was seated… Right next to the iceman Sesshomaru…

Groaning at this stroke of bad luck, she cheered up a little when she noticed that the meal tonight was a Western styled one. No chop sticks either, just very expensive looking silverware. 'That's good,' Lana sighed, 'I'm not really very good with chopsticks yet. Though I will have to learn soon…'

The meal was roast lamb and a large assortment of vegetable, prepared in a style you would usually see in the most costly gourmet restaurants. Lana ate cautiously, extremely aware of the silver cutlery, which must have cost a fortune.

Murmurs of conversation drifted over her as her nerves played havoc with her ability to speak. She didn't belong here, surrounded by all this luxury. These thoughts only added to her increasing anxiety.

'This is supposed to be a once in a lifetime trip,' Lana scolded herself, trying to shake off her nervousness. 'I won't give up on this no matter what!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 2 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? It's a little short I know, but I wanted to update as soon as possible to make up for it already being late. Might be a little while before I post another chapter but if any of you have any ideas about what could happen in this story please tell me, I might be able to work them in..

Remember to Read & Review Please people, it helps to inspire me!

Sakura Dragon-Wolf


End file.
